peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
50 FUNNY Ways to DIE in Zelda Breath of the Wild
PBG shows some of the funniest ways he died during Breath of the Wild. Synopsis PBG noticed how often he died in Breath of the Wild. 1. Flattening yourself while using magnesis. 2. Taking a ride on a rock. PBG expected Link to die when he hit the wall. 3. Taking a ride on a rock - and failing. 4. Random bosses coming out of the ground and crushing you. 5. Taking a pretty screenshot gone wrong. Link falls off a cliff when PBG takes a screenshot. 6. Going for a minecart ride gone wrong. 7. Flying on a raft gone wrong. Link rides on a raft, which gets attacked by bats. 8. Getting blown up by your own bomb. 9. Getting blown up by an explosive barrel. 10. Gooped. 11. Freezing to death. Link looks so cute! 12. Freezing in the water. 13. Getting frozen completely solid. PBG is disturbed by this one. 14. Getting hit by a boulder. 15. Getting crushed by a giant futuristic glow ball. 16/17/32/89/372. Guardians. You die to guardians a lot of times. It would barely be cheating to count guardians many times. 17/18. Forgetting that you have no arrows left. Link is killed by a bokoblin, and burns in a fire. 19. Electrocution 20. Impaled by thorns. 21. Assassination. PBG did not see that one coming. 22. Getting cut in half by a futuristic underground robot guy that has too much health. PBG is angry at this one. 23. Snowboarding accident. 24. Getting run over by a horse. 25. Getting run over by a giant manhorse. 26. Ravashed to death by cuccos. 27. Smashing yourself with a gate. PBG reminds viewers that they can only have three ice blocks. 28. Slightly touching a ball moving in the opposite direction. 29. Getting wrecked by a wrecking ball. 30. Looking through the Shieka slate and not realizing you can move. 31. Moving on the back of a dragon like an incompetent cowboy. It takes a while, and the viewer has to take PBG's word for it that he dies eventually. 32. Mawled by wolves. 33. Running out of stamina after flying across a ravine and barely missing it. 34. A giant rock guy falling on top of you. 35. Getting shot out of the air by a helicopter guy. 36. Being slowly engulfed by a tar pit. 37. Being struck down by god himself! Link is struck by lightning. PBG blames attacking cuccos. 38. Picking up and dropping a heavy box onto your head. 39. Beeeees! 40. See-saw launcher! 41. Meeting a crazy lady that likes flowers too much who takes you down to half a heart, and being shot by an octorock 30 seconds later! 42. Starting a new game, and forgetting that you haven't got the paraglider yet. 43. Accidentally removing the ice block from under your feet. 44/45. Blowing yourself up, hitting the ground, dying, being revived, and falling some more to die again. Also known as the double death! 46. Not being strong enough to pull up the master sword. 47-50. PBG shows the quadruple death! PBG thinks he might live at the end, but Link keeps on rolling and slowly dies. PBG is reminded of the old To Kill an Avatar videos from a long time ago. Category:Videos Category:Other Videos